


Setsunasa wo kakushite smile

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crying, Denial, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Tenía un pequeño cardenal en la cadera que no estaba allí el día antes, notó Yuya, y otra vez sintió su corazón apretado en una morsa, otra vez sintió un dolor atroz al centro del pecho.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Setsunasa wo kakushite smile

**Setsunasa wo kakushite smile**

**(Esconder el dolor detrás una sonrisa)**

Yuya le agarró las caderas, apretándolo y besándolo antes que pudiera decir nada.

Había vuelto tarde esa noche, Yuri, y Yuya lo había esperado mucho tiempo despierto, ni siquiera teniendo éxito de relajarse cuando lo había oído abrir la puerta.

Querría decirle millones de cosas, querría poderse enfadar con él, gritarle y preguntarle si de verdad no se diera cuenta de cómo lo hiciera sentir, pero al final había elegido de callarse, y concederse en cambio ese planteamiento, en la vana esperanza que tuviera éxito de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lo dejó por unos momentos, dejando que el menor se quitara la chaqueta y la abandonara en el suelo de la entrada, antes de acariciarle la cara con el dorso de la mano.

“¿Por qué llegaste tarde? ¿Problemas?” preguntó Yuya, y por su expresión se podía ver ya cuanto no quisiera una respuesta a su pregunta.

“No ha pasado nada, no te preocupes. Lo siento que llegué tarde, pero...”

El mayor no lo dejó terminar y lo besó otra vez, levantándolo y dejando que le atara las piernas detrás la espalda mientras lo empujaba contra la pared.

Bajó su boca en su garganta, mordiéndolo suave, y aun pudiera sentirse aliviado por el estar envuelto en su perfume y su sabor tan familiar, no tenía éxito de no darse cuenta de las pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo, que le decían que ya no estaba sólo suyo.

Tenía gana de llorar, pero en cambio se alejó por un momento y le sonrió, dejándole entender que todo estaba bien y no tenía nada de preocuparse, que no sospechaba nada.

Volvió con la boca en él, casi hambriento, tratando de sofocar todo lo que sentía en esa piel hirviente, quedándose en ese círculo vicioso donde veía manos ajenas en su novio, donde lo sentía gemir por alguien de la manera como lo estaba haciendo por él.

Se mordió un labio, metiéndolo de vuelta al suelo y arrodillándose enfrente a él, no perdiendo mucho tiempo para liberarlo de la ropa y haciendo lo mismo con la suya.

Tenía un pequeño cardenal en la cadera que no estaba allí el día antes, notó Yuya, y otra vez sintió su corazón apretado en una morsa, otra vez sintió un dolor atroz al centro del pecho.

Pasó la lengua en esa pesadilla y lo besó, bajándose después con la boca en su erección, sintiéndolo excitarse a su cuidado, hasta que el menor no comenzó a extender las caderas hacia él, señal que como Yuya no tenía gana de esperar, de perderse en preliminares que ninguno de los dos deseaba.

Quedándose con la boca sobre de él, Yuya llevó una mano a los labios de Yuri, forzando sus dedos entre esos y dejando que el menor pasara la lengua en ellos, humedeciéndolos sin malicia, de una manera absolutamente mecánica que casi hizo pasar a Yuya la gana de hacer cualquier cosa.

Las retrasó rápido, llevándole a su abertura, sintiendo su cuerpo abrirse demasiado fácilmente a esa intrusión, y dejando que dos ya deslizaran dentro de él, preparándolo sin ternura.

“Yuya...” gimió Yuri en alta voz, haciendo muecas y al mismo tiempo ofreciéndose a ese toque, empujándose contra de él y dentro de su boca, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y cerrando los ojos.

El mayor siguió realizando esos gestos artificiosos como una rutina, no perdiendo mucho tiempo antes de ponerse en pie, levantándolo de vuelta y sosteniéndolo por las piernas.

Yuri se empujaba contra de él, y sentía cuanto lo quisiera, pero descubrió que en ese momento no estaba bastante para que se sintiera mejor.

Lo miró en los ojos por un segundo, agachándose para besarlo y buscando consuelo en su sabor, siguiendo todavía encontrándolo viciado, corrupto.

Suspiró, separándose y mordiéndose un labio mientras empujaba dentro de él, brutal.

Yuri gritó, haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero no le pidió que se parara. Probablemente pensaba de merecer ese dolor, y Yuya no estaba en desacuerdo.

Se movía dentro de él, rápido, sin pensar en el placer del menor, sino que a dar rienda suelta al mal que sentía, a dar un sentido a esa situación y olvidar por un momento como su vida se hubiera improvisamente transformado.

La veía flotar enfrente a sí, exactamente como a Yuri, como si estuviera a punto de caer al suelo a cámara lenta y él no tuviera éxito de hacer nada para evitarlo, para agarrarla, para recuperar lo que le había sido sacado.

Sintió las manos de Yuri contra su espalda arañarlo, dándole el mismo dolor que le estaba causando él, y eso un poco le hizo bien.

Se consumaron el uno en el cuerpo del otro, y cuando ambos hubieron llegado al orgasmo Yuya se sintió improvisamente vacío, como si eso fuera su final de la línea, y Yuri ya no fuera allí con él.

Lo dejó ir, lentamente, y el menos se desmayó al suelo, teniéndose la cabeza en las manos y respirado pesantemente.

Después se echó a llorar, inesperadamente, y Yuya no supe bien cómo reaccionar.

Su primero instinto fue lo de abrazarlo, de decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que aún no se había acabado, que juntos iban a encontrar la manera de arreglar todo. Sin embargo, no lo creyera, y Yuri no merecía tanta atención por él, pues reprimió ese instinto y en cambio dejó lugar por la indiferencia.

“¿Por qué llores?” le preguntó, en tono neutro, manteniendo la mirada enfrente a sí.

El menor levantó la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas.

“Yuya... Yuya, yo no...”

“Miénteme.” le dijo rápido, antes que pudiera añadir otro. “Miénteme, Yuri, por favor. No puedes hacer nada para hacerlo mejor, pues al menos concédeme una mentira. Deja de llorar y finge que nada haya ocurrido.” pidió, tratando de no mostrar al menor cuanto necesitara esa mentira.

Yuri dejó de llorar y se puso en pie.

“Te quiero.” le dijo Yuya entonces, y lo vio confundirse por esa improvisa declaración, hasta que no entendió lo que quería.

“Yo te quiero también, Yuya.” murmuró, luego recogió rápido su ropa, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

Yuya se quedó en la entrada, y suspiró.

Él también tenía gana de llorar, pero no lo hizo, porque pues dejar que Yuri le mintiera no habría servido a nada.

Había una fina línea entre callarse y padecer, y él acababa de cruzarla, y estaba padeciendo, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a pararse.

Quería a Yuri, y él estaba sincero cuando se lo decía, y cuando pensaba que, a pesar de todo, no quería que el menor saliera de su vida.

Para seguir adelante, iba a seguir fingiendo que fuera sincero ese amor por parte del menor también, aun ya no hubiera dejado nada de eso.


End file.
